1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to smart card systems and more specifically to a smart card system, device and method for communicating with a plurality of smart card communication protocols.
2. Background
The term “smart card” is typically used to refer to various types of devices having an embedded integrated circuit for storing information. The reference to “smart cards” within this disclosure includes both contact and non-contact cards (also referred to as proximity cards). Smart card communication devices are used to write information to the card and to read information from the card. Some smart card communication devices may only have the ability to read from or write to the smart card. Therefore, a smart card communication device may be a smart card reader, a smart card writer or both.
Typically, the smart card communication device is connected to a host computer that regulates transactions between the smart card and the smart card communication device. In some systems, however, the host computer may be part of the smart card communication device. Smart card systems may include any number of host computers and communication devices depending on the particular configuration and requirements of the system.
The smart card is a small, usually credit card shaped, device that contains at least a memory device for storing information and a transceiver to communicate with a smart card communication device. The smart card communication device communicates through the transceiver on the smart card to access the stored information. The smart card communication device may simply read the information, load the information into the memory device or modify existing data in the memory device. For example, if the owner of a smart card uses a smart card containing financial information to make a purchase, the smart card communication device can read the information including the owner's identity and the availability of funds. The smart card communication device can also deduct the purchase amount from the available funds if it has writing capabilities. Further, the communication device can store transaction data on the smart card including the time and location of the transaction in addition to the identity of the communication device.
Existing smart cards can be classified as either contact or non-contact smart cards. It is not necessary for non-contact smart cards (also referred to as proximity cards) to physically contact a smart card communication device to exchange data. Proximity cards typically employ modulated radio frequency (RF) field and impedance modulation techniques to transfer data between the proximity card and the proximity card communication device.
Smart cards have a variety of uses and can be utilized in any transaction that involves the exchange of data or information between individuals and an institution. For example, smart cards can be used to store information including medical records, financial information, vehicle maintenance information, pet information, and a variety of other information traditionally printed on paper or plastic or stored on cards having a magnetic stripe or an optical bar code. Smart card technology has been particularly useful in banking systems and other financial transaction systems. For example, smart card technology has been used effectively in mass-transit systems where the stored value on a smart card is decreased by an amount equal to the fare each time the passenger uses the card to gain access to or exits from the mass-transit system. As described above, other information may be stored or modified on the card such as the time and location of transaction.
The smart card technology is continually expanding in different directions while various manufacturers and industries influence the implementation of smart card systems. As a result, numerous smart card communication protocols have been suggested and several protocols are currently in use. Regulatory and standard committees have defined several standard smart card protocols. For example, the International Organization for Standardization has provided at least two standards for proximity (also referred to as non-contact and contactless) smart cards: ISO 14443 Type A and ISO 14443 Type B. Although many conventional smart card systems use the same carrier frequency for communication, different communication protocols utilize different modulation techniques to transmit and receive data. For example, although ISO 14443 Type A and Type B both require a 13.56 MHZ carrier, ISO 14443 Type A systems use 100% ASK (Amplitude Shift Keying) modulation techniques and ISO 14443 Type B systems use 10% ASK modulation techniques to transmit data from the smart card communication device to the smart card. Further, the Type A smart card communication protocol requires ASK Manchester load modulation with a subcarrier at 847.5 kHz for transmission from the smart card to the smart card communication device. The Type B smart card communication protocol, however, dictates that the smart card transmit a signal modulated using Binary Phase Shift Keying—Non-Return to Zero (BPSK-NRZ) modulation with a subcarrier at 847.5 kHz.
A smart card communication system implemented by Cubic Transportation Systems commercially referred to as the GO CARD® smart card defines another smart card communication protocol (referred to as the third type of smart card communication protocol in the disclosure). The third type of smart card communication protocol uses a 8% NRZ ASK modulation scheme for transmission from the smart card communication device to the smart card and a ASK-NRZ load modulation scheme for transmission from the smart card to the smart card commendation device. The Type A and Type B smart card communication protocols are described in ISO/IEC 14443-2, “Identification cards—Contactless integrated circuit(s) cards—Proximity cards, Part 2: Radio Frequency power and signal interface, 1998-0621” available to the public. The third type of smart card communication protocol is in accordance with the description included in International Application Number PCT/US92/08892, titled “Non-contact Automatic Fare Collection System”, filed Oct. 19,1992, and published May 13, 1993 as WO93/09516. The PCT publication is incorporated by reference herein.
Conventional systems do not provide for compatibility between the systems using different smart card communication protocols. With conventional systems, an ISO 14443 Type A smart card can only be used in a Type A system and an ISO 14443 Type B smart card can only be used in a Type B system.
The inconveniences and problems associated with several standards and protocols will increase as smart card systems become more popular and systems using different communication protocols are implemented within the same geographical location and for the same industry. For example, a smart card fare collection system for a mass transit bus system may use one type of smart card communication protocol and a smart card fare collection system for a subway train system may use another type of smart card protocol in the same city. Since many smart cards using different communication protocols do not differ in physical appearance, card holders may become confused regarding which systems will accept a particular smart card. In fare collection systems this may delay entrance and exit of commuters through the mass transit system.
One potential solution requires that the service providers utilizing smart card systems to provide multiple smart card communication devices at each location. Although this potential solution would allow customers having different types of smart cards to use their smart cards at the single location, it is limited in several ways. For example, the multiplicity of smart card readers and writers is not cost effective and will increase the size of smart card communication equipment. Further, if each type of smart card reader/writer has a separate reader or writer port, customers may still be confused since it may not be clear which smart cards can be used in each of the different smart card reader or writer ports.
Therefore, there is need for a smart card communication device, system and method for establishing communications using a plurality of smart card communication protocols.